


โอกาส

by aweekbeforevalentine



Series: #AskMakeStoryChallenge [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ฟิกนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากกิจกรรม #AskMakeStoryChallenge ของคุณ @Kaizame69 ในทวิตเตอร์





	โอกาส

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิกนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากกิจกรรม #AskMakeStoryChallenge ของคุณ @Kaizame69 ในทวิตเตอร์

**ลูคัสเคยสงสัยว่าโอกาสแบบไหนกันที่เขาจะได้พบเจอ ** ** _มาร์ค ลี_ ** ** ใกล้ ๆ**

แม้จะอายุเท่ากัน แต่ มาร์ค ลี คนนั้น เป็นเหมือนดวงดาวที่ส่องประกายท่ามกลางนักเรียนรุ่นเดียวกัน เขาได้แต่มองอีกฝ่ายจากสถานที่ไกล ๆ เวลาที่มาร์คขึ้นรับรางวัลนักเรียนดีเด่น เวลาที่มาร์คขึ้นเวทีกล่าวในฐานะตัวแทนนักเรียน แอบมองเช่นนั้นมาตลอด 2 ปี

เหมือนโชคจะเข้าข้างเขา ในที่สุดตอนปีสุดท้ายของชั้นมัธยมปลาย เขาก็มีโอกาสได้เรียนห้องเดียวกันกับมาร์ค

แถมยัง...

“หมายเลข 11 หว่อง, ลูคัส”

เพื่อนในห้องคนหนึ่งที่อาสาทำหน้าที่จับสลากแบบที่นั่งให้ประกาศเรียกชื่อเขา ลูคัสขานรับ เดินลากเท้าไปนั่งตรงที่นั่งติดหน้าต่าง

“หมายเลข 12...”

คนที่จะนั่งข้าง ๆ เขาก็คือ

“อี, มาร์ค”

ลูคัสตาเบิกโพลง เขาเห็นมาร์คเดินตรงมาที่โต๊ะ พร้อมรอยยิ้มสดใส

“นั่งด้วยคนนะ”

ลูคัสไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นตอนนั้น เขาน่าจะพยักหน้าตอบไปมั้ง แต่ถึงแม้เขาจะแสดงท่าทีเหวอรับประทานขนาดไหน มาร์คก็ยังคงส่งยิ้มมาให้เขาเช่นเดิม

_ให้ตายเถอะ_

_ไม่ปลอดภัยเลย_

––

**ลูคัสไม่คิดว่าตนเองจะเรียนรู้เรื่องเลยในภาคเรียนนี้** ตราบใดที่จุดสนใจของเขาไม่ใช่กระดานและอาจารย์หน้าห้อง แต่เป็นคนข้าง ๆ

มาร์คที่จดจ่อกับสิ่งที่อาจารย์พูดนั้นน่าหลงใหลอย่างประหลาด ใบหน้าด้านข้างที่มองตรงไปยังกระดาน เห็นแพขนตายาวและเส้นสายของเครื่องหน้าชัดจนอยากจะเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัส แต่ลูคัสก็ยั้งมือตัวเองไว้ได้ทัน เพราะเสียงเรียกชื่อเขาจากคนหน้าห้อง

“หน้า 93 ตะกี้ครูพูดถึงตรงไหนแล้ว”

เขาผุดลุกขึ้น สายตากวาดมองหนังสือเรียนและพลิกหน้าอย่างไม่รู้จุดหมายเพราะไม่ได้สนใจเลยจริง ๆ

ขณะเข้าใกล้ความตายเต็มทน มีแรงสะกิดเบา ๆ ที่มือเขา

“ตรงนี้”

มาร์คกระซิบเบา ๆ เรานั่งห่างกันแค่นี้ ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดดังไปกว่านี้เลย

ปลายนิ้วเรียวชี้ตรงบรรทัดที่อาจารย์ถาม

“เอ่อ” ลูคัสรีบละล่ำละลักตอบ “การปกครอง...”

เขาผ่านสถานการณ์ปริศนาฟ้าแลบมาได้ด้วยความช่วยเหลือจากมาร์คโดยแท้ พอทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ ก็ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ จากคนข้าง ๆ

“คราวหน้าอย่าเอาแต่เหม่ออีกนะ เราช่วยไม่ได้ทุกครั้งหรอก”

เขาหันไปมอง โดนรอยยิ้มสดใสนั่นแอ็ตแท็กเข้าให้อีกรอบ

_ให้ตายเถอะ_

_หัวใจเขาจะรับไม่ไหวแล้ว_

––

**คนเราไม่ได้มีโอกาสอยู่ใกล้คนที่แอบชอบบ่อยนักหรอก** ถ้าไม่ได้แอบชอบเพื่อนตัวเอง

แต่ลูคัสไม่เคยจัดมาร์คเข้าไปในประเภทของคนที่ตนเรียกว่า ‘เพื่อน’ เลย ถึงมาร์คจะย้ำอยู่ตลอดก็ตาม สำหรับเขา มาร์คเป็นมากกว่านั้น เป็นคนที่ทำให้เขาอยากทิ้งทุกอย่างมาให้ความสนใจ

และการเฝ้ามองเพียงอย่างเดียวมาตลอด คงถึงเวลาที่ต้องสิ้นสุดลงเสียที

อีกไม่กี่เดือนเราก็จะแยกย้ายกันไปตามมหาวิทยาลัย ตามความฝันของตัวเอง

มาร์คยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ใบหน้าอาบแสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็น ด้านหลังคือสวนดอกไม้ในโรงเรียนที่พวกชมรมพฤกษศาสตร์ใช้เป็นสถานที่ดำเนินกิจกรรมชมรม

แน่นอนว่าเวลาเลิกเรียนแบบนี้ไม่มีใครหรอก

เขาเรียกมาร์คออกมาเพื่อบอกสิ่งที่ควรบอก

ก่อนจะไม่มีโอกาสแบบนั้นอีก

“สถานการณ์แบบนี้ เหมือนจะสารภาพรักเลยนะ”

มาร์คพึมพำขึ้นมา

เขาหัวเราะ

“ฉลาดสมเป็นมาร์ค”

“แปลว่าจะสารภาพรักจริง ๆ เหรอ”

นัยน์ตาเรียวเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อย เหมือนจะตกใจ แต่อีกไม่ถึงวินาทีก็กลับมาสงบเหมือนเดิม

“ทำไมดูไม่ค่อยตกใจเลย”

มาร์คยิ้ม “เพราะพอเดาได้อยู่แล้วล่ะมั้ง”

“…รู้มาตลอดเลยเหรอ”

“ก็ชัดเจนอยู่นะ ลูคัสค่อนข้างแบ่งชัดเลยว่าคนไหนเพื่อน คนไหนไม่ใช่เพื่อน”

“รู้สึกไม่ดีหรือเปล่า”

มาร์คส่ายหน้า “เวลามีคนมาชอบ เราก็ต้องยินดีสิ”

คำตอบที่ทำให้เขายิ้มกว้าง ไม่ใช่เพราะดีใจกับคำพูดนั้น แต่เพราะดีใจที่ตนเองเลือกชอบคนไม่ผิด

เพราะมาร์คเป็นแบบนี้ เขาถึงได้เฝ้ามองมาตลอดสามปี

“ฉันชอบมาร์คนะ”

ในที่สุดเขาก็พูดออกไป

ไม่มีการเกริ่นนำล่วงหน้า ในสวนเล็ก ๆ ของโรงเรียนที่ไม่มีความโรแมนติกอะไร

“ไม่ได้อยากจะขอคบหรืออะไร แต่คิดว่าน่าจะบอกไว้ก่อน ก่อนที่จะไม่ได้เจอกันอีก”

คนฟังยังคงมีรอยยิ้มวาดบนใบหน้า

“มักน้อยจัง”

“หรือมาร์คจะคบกับฉันเป็นแฟนล่ะ มันไม่--”

“ตกลง”

“…”

ลูคัสอ้าปากค้าง

“ตะกี้ว่าไงนะ”

“คบกันไง” มาร์คย้ำ “ฉันกับลูคัส คบกัน”

“…”

“แบบแฟน”

ลูคัสทรุดตัวลงไปนั่งยอง ๆ ที่พื้นอย่างหมดแรง มือข้างหนึ่งปิดหน้าตัวเอง อยากให้มันบดบังทุกอย่างที่แสดงออกมาตอนนี้ เขาหน้าแดงมาก ถึงไม่เห็นแต่สัมผัสได้ หน้าร้อนเหมือนจะระเบิดอยู่แล้ว

มาร์คลงมานั่งข้าง ๆ

“เขินเหรอ”

“…ทำไมพูดตรงได้ขนาดนั้น”

“ก็คิดเหมือนกัน โอกาสแบบนี้ไม่มีอีกแล้วนะ”

“…”

“มองหน้ากันหน่อยสิ”

ลูคัสค่อย ๆ เงยหน้าขึ้น มาร์คคว้ามือข้างที่เขาปิดหน้าไปกุมไว้

พอสบกับนัยน์ตาเป็นประกายสดใสคู่ที่เฝ้ามองมาตลอด ก็อดยิ้มกว้างไม่ได้

“ความดีใจมันออกมาในแววตานายเลยอะ”

มาร์คพูดยิ้ม ๆ

แต่ลูคัสไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก เขาบีบมือมาร์คข้างที่คว้ามือเขาไว้เบา ๆ

ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่า แล้ววันหนึ่ง คนที่เขาเคยได้แต่มองจากที่ไกล ๆ จะอยู่ใกล้จนให้เขาสัมผัสได้ขนาดนี้

ไม่คิดเลยว่าชีวิตจะมีโอกาสแบบนี้

ไม่คิดเลยจริง ๆ...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> สั้น ๆ ค่ะ ไม่ได้เขียนคู่นี้นานเลย ทั้งที่เป็นคู่แรกที่เราเขียนของด้อมนี้แท้ ๆ
> 
> อยากเขียนให้ได้ทุกวันติดต่อกันจัง ช่วงนี้ writer block มากค่ะ เขียนอะไรไม่ค่อยได้เลย


End file.
